Duas jornadas inesquecíveis
by Kaoru K. Himura
Summary: após mais um ataque de Narak, o grupo de Inuyasha se encontra em confusões e por motivos q ocorrem... Inuyasha e Kagome tem q sair sozinhos assim como Sango e Mirok...e...hentai


**Duas jornadas inesquecíveis**

Introdução

No vilarejo, Shippou ajudava Kaede a cuidar de Kirara, envenenada pelo miasma de Narak, em sua casa.

O youkai havia atacado há pouco tempo, ferira também Inuyasha e Sango, além de lacrar o poço Come-Ossos.

A exterminadora estava muito mal, o ferimento q Kohaku lhe fizera abrira novamente pela magia negra de Narak e só um monge muito experiente poderia curar, sendo assim ela e Mirok foram atrás de um q ele dizia conhecer...

Em contrapartida, Inuyasha e Kagome foram procurar um médico p/ cuidar dos graves ferimentos do meio youkai.

(Só p/ esclarecer: o objetivo de Narak era q Inuyasha estando ferido ñ poderia proteger a menina e ele a atacaria, assim conhecendo o meio youkai, sabia q ele ñ desistiria e então o mataria; por isso fechou o poço, p/ q ela ñ pudesse voltar e ficasse em maior perigo).

Capítulo 1: "A reza braba"

Havia dois dias q Mirok e Sango saíram. Sem parada, incansavelmente, andavam, mas o sol, apesar de ser manhã, estava muito quente o q a fez passar mal. Teve uma recaída, encostando-se numa árvore.

O monge perguntou assustado:

-Vc está bem?

-Ah, sim... Vamos continuar...

Contudo após 3 passos caiu de joelhos, subitamente:

-Sango!- e foi ajudá-la - Deixe q eu levo suas coisas.

Ela mal se levantou e caiu de novo, ele decidiu passar o braço pelas suas costas p/ q ela caminhasse melhor, porém percebeu q suas vestes estavam ensangüentadas.

-Acho... q ...o meu... ferimento... está... se abrindo...ah...

Ele a segurou:

-Acho melhor pelo menos tentarmos costurar isso.

-Ñ monge,... ñ... ah... vc ñ sabe costurar...

-Mas, Sango, tá muito ruim essa ferida. É melhor eu tentar do q vc ficar sofrendo. Ñ dará tempo de chegar ao templo do monge.

Tirou-a da estrada, indo até um lugar mais fundo da floresta. Pegou na maleta uma linha q ele desfiou de um pano, e sendo ela exterminadora tinha incrivelmente uma agulha q ele passou a linha! E disse:

-Abaixe a roupa das costas q costurarei vc.

-Ah, ñ... tenho medo... ñ... quero... dói...

-Dói menos do q o meu cajado!

-O quê!

-Ah, ñ nada, nada,... é melhor vc ficar quieta.

Sango abaixou a roupa até a cintura e de costas p/ o monge, com as pequenas mãozinhas cobria seus seios tão atraentes, q Mirok só podia ver um pedacinho enquanto ela virava-se.

Ele começou a costurar, porém a dor era muito forte p/ a pobre exterminadora q desmaiou, relaxando os braços e se descobrindo.

Ele largou a agulha, o sangue ainda escorria, era o feitiço. Ele quis segurá-la, entretanto aquele corpo feminino o fazia hesitar p/ ñ cometer uma besteira num momento tão crítico.

Percebendo q alguns youkais poderiam sentir o cheiro do sangue e atacá-los decidiu procurar um refúgio. Contendo seus impulsos, colocou a roupa em Sango e a carregou até o esconderijo em baixo das raízes de uma gigantesca árvore.

Forrou o chão com uma manta q estava em sua maleta e acomodou-se com ela nos braços aquecendo-a também.

Com o calor intenso, formou-se um tempo nebuloso e logo a chuva caía. Após um tempo ela acordou e se viu nos braços do monge:

-Ah, Mirok! – e tentava desvencilhar-se, muito envergonhada e corada, dos braços dele.

-Sango, é melhor vc ñ se deitar neste chão duro.- respondeu firmando-a.

-Mas meu ferimento ñ está doendo agora...- falou se afastando.

-Sango, pode ñ parecer, mas eu me preocupo com sua saúde; pare de frescura, deite-se aqui.- falou batendo no peito e retirando a parte superior de seu kimono p/ cobri-la.

-Ai, seu monge depravado...- mas antes de terminar Mirok puxou-a pela cintura p/ perto de si novamente:

-"Magina", Sango, estou preocupado c/ vc...

E ela percebeu q ele falava a verdade seriamente, assim a bela moça, ainda q meio insegura, atendeu ao pedido do monge por ñ suportar a dor e o cansaço a vencer.

De tarde, quando Sango acordou ñ o viu ao seu lado. Preocupada saiu do lugar e a primeira cena q viu foi Mirok pescando com o auxílio de seu "bastão de argolas", usado como uma lança na parte afiada.

Estava ele c/ seu abdome à mostra deixando-a entorpecida com a visão.

De repente, ele virou-se c/ um peixe na lança, ficando mto atraente com a água q o molhava.

Ela ficou encabulada, mas p/ a surpresa da mesma, ele perguntou inocentemente:

-Vc está bem, Sango?

Esta gaguejou um pouco:

-Eu... ah... é sim...estou bem!

-Eu pesquei este peixe p/ nossa janta.

-Janta? Mas eu já estou com fome...

-Ah, q bom! Isto significa q vc está se recuperando.

Eles comeram, Sango estava meio sem graça, pois o monge a costurara e vira seu corpo.

-Ei, Sango, vc ñ vai falar nada?- ele perguntou sério já totalmente vestido.

-Ah, Mirok, é q eu...

-Ñ se preocupe, eu ñ fiz nada q a desrespeitasse hoje. Eu sei ter seriedade quando precisa...

Nisso se aproximou e passou a mão na bunda dela...

PAFT

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh, seu pervertido!

Ela ia lhe dar outro tapa, porém sentiu-se enjoada de repente e parou com uma expressão angustiante.

-Monge...- sussurrou desmaiando.

Mirok preocupado a socorreu e levou-a ao esconderijo onde ficaram até o anoitecer.

Em meio ao um sono perturbado com a dor, Sango pronunciou algumas palavras:

-Ah, Mirok...me ajude... eu... lhe perdôo ... eu ... amo... amo... vo...cê...me salve...

-San... go...?- o monge disse.

A moça abriu os olhos, percebeu o amigo mto próximo ao seu corpo.

Ainda pensou ser sonho, tocou seu ombro. Mirok aproximou mais seu rosto, a exterminadora, com os olhos semi abertos, o enfeitiçou com a escuridão e todo o mistério q havia naquele rosto tão puro...Mirok acabou em seus lábios vermelhos...

-Sango,... – murmurou com os lábios roçando os dela.

-Vc... pode... me ajudar?... ñ agüentarei... esperar o monge... q me irá curar...

-Sango,... eu menti... ñ há monge... eu só queria... ficar sozinho com vc...por q eu a amo...

Ela se surpreendeu:

-Como irei me ... livrar... desta maldição...?

-Eu irei salvá-la. Confie em mim...

O monge a acomodou no chão, ela estava ofegante.

Ajoelhou-se a sua frente iniciou uma reza estranha. Empenhava-se ao máximo e após uns 30 minutos dizendo palavras e chacoalhando o "bastão de argolas" com algumas ervas e água terminou e do corpo de Sango saiu uma aura negra, como se fosse uma alma youkai q saiu p/ fora do local esvoaçando.

Mirok deitou-se ao lado da mulher e desmaiou pela perda de energia na remoção do youkai através de suas fortes e insistentes rezas. Nem ele pensara q pudesse fazer isto algum dia de sua vida.

Quando ela acordou, querendo retribuir, o cobriu e acomodou sua cabeça em seu colo.

-Sango... – sussurrou ao abrir os olhos.

-Muito obrigada, Mirok, estou bem melhor.- agradeceu e sorriu.

-Eu só queria o seu bem...

-Isso serve p/ vc também...

Ele levantou o corpo e tocou seu rosto:

-Meu beijo e tudo q fiz foi por amá-la demais...

Sango ñ se segurou e envolveu o pescoço do monge com os braços num beijo exigente.

-Eu quero ser sua...- sussurrou.

Mirok desceu ao pescoço e depois ao colo alvo com beijos e deslizando as mãos q iam pondo de lado as roupas de Sango. Ela, por sua vez, despia-lhe rápido numa ânsia de vê-lo como quando pescava, com seu abdome à mostra. E também acariciando e atentando –o com a ponta dos dedos na parte interna de suas coxas afastando-as p/ aproximar mais sua cintura dele.

Mirok pecava em seus seios, cintura, e sentia toda sua pele arrepiar-se com cada mordida de leve em seu corpo virgem daquelas sensações. Todas suas curvas o excitavam e perdia-se em amá-las. E Sango inundava-se no prazer de sentir seu corpo ser amado e ao mesmo tempo passar as mãos em todos os músculos do homem se movimentando num ritmo acelerado.

Em pouco tempo, a jovem pertenceu ao budista q investia constante, mas deliciosamente...

Esse auge de paixão, desejo, mas ternura e amor também, foi a melhor parte p/ os dois corpos ardentes.

Até q a exaustão os parou, e o homem ofereceu seu peito robusto p/ q ela desfrutasse de um descanso merecido...

Sango cerrou os olhos e o abraçou sentindo seus carinhos em seu cabelo solto sobre suas costas nuas.

Na manhã seguinte, ela acordou primeiro e ajeitou tudo p/ partirem. Quando Mirok abriu os olhos, ñ a encontrou, se vestiu e ao sair do local viu a bela moça com tudo pronto.

-Vamos!- sorriu ela.

Mirok fez uma cara de confuso, mas ela lhe fez um sinal de silêncio com a ponta dos dedos sorrindo novamente e saiu na frente alegre.

Ele aproximou-se e a agarrou num beijo.

-Mirok!- disse a moça com expressão de quem gostou, mas ñ quer assumir.

E ele fez o mesmo sinal de silêncio e começou a caminhar:

-Vamos, Sango?

Capítulo 2: Caverna lacrada. Fria? Ou quente?

Voltando do médico, pelo bosque, Inuyasha sentia-se bem melhor, afinal seu corpo youkai se recuperava bem mais rápido e ainda mais com o auxílio médico.

De repente! Kagome diz ter sentido a presença de um fragmento de jóia dentro de uma caverna escura. Eles correram na direção e invadiram o local normalmente, no entanto quando passaram a entrada da caverna, algo os lacrou. Aproximaram-se do tal fragmento e Kagome achou muito estranho, pois agora parecia-lhe apenas miasma cristalizado!

-Kagome, sua burra! – gritou o youkai – Olhe onde vc nos fez parar!

-Cala a boca! Vc nunca cometeu nenhum erro na sua vida, Inuyasha?

-Ñ, eu nunca erro!

-AAAAAAaaah! Senta! Senta, Inuyasha!

Raivosamente, cada um foi p/ uma parte da caverna.

Kagome pensava:

"Aquele idiota, insensível, ele só pensa nos fragmentos, ñ em mim, q estou passando frio aqui, aliás, como esfriou de repente!"

Por alguma magia feita no local, ela tornava-se cada vez mais fria. Kagome ñ suportou e deitou-se.

Enquanto isso, no outro lado, Inuyasha sussurrava:

-Aquela bobona...

Contudo, em sua consciência, pensava q estivesse com muito frio.

Já q ele sendo youkai, estava "congelando".

Kagome esfregava uma mão na outra tentando se esquentar, mas sem sucesso... e ficava até um pouco nervosa de tanto frio q jamais passara na vida.

Vendo seu sofrimento, o cão retirou a parte superior de seu kimono e entregou envergonhado à Kagome.

-Não... não precisa... Inuyasha...

-Larga a mão de ser tonta, vc tá morrendo de frio.- disse o meio youkai segurando seu braço e pondo a veste em suas costas.

-Tá... mas fica longe de mim! Eu só vou aceitar por q o Senhor Perfeitinho, o Sábio, nunca erra no q diz!- e pensou: "... ai, q frio... ñ queria ter brigado, mas...grrr... podíamos estar juntos, compartilhando nosso calor, Inuyasha..."

O frio intensificou-se. Inuyasha ficava a uns dez metros de distância da garota, ele estava impaciente, ela, emburrada, tremia. Seus lábios já estavam roxos e sua pele muito pálida.

Kagome foi fechando os olhos, recostando-se mais na parede até q ñ suportou mais e desmaiou.

O cão correu até ela e a segurou em seus braços, aproximava-a de seu peito robusto tentando aquecê-la. Ele a chamava e ñ obtendo resposta ficava mais nervoso e com medo de perder a garota pela qual sentia algo q ainda ñ sabia explicar, mas era o q o mantinha o tempo todo preocupado.

Kagome começou a abrir os olhos devagar e com dificuldade pronunciou:

-Inuyasha,... eu... errei... e por isso... podemos morrer aqui...

-Ñ, Kagome, ...- dizia arrependido da briga. E pensava q se ñ tivessem começado mais uma de suas discussões idiotas poderiam ter pensado num jeito de sair e já estariam nesta hora voltando ao vilarejo reencontrar seus amigos...

-Inuyasha... foi culpa minha...

-Ñ... vc ñ sabia...

Kagome tocou o rosto de Inuyasha:

-Se eu morrer... quero... q saiba de uma coisa...

Inuyasha ñ queria ouvir aquelas palavras tristes:

-Ñ diga isso...

-Eu... gosto muito de vc, Inuyasha... na verdade... amo vc...

(observem q como já havia dito, esta fic é antes de "Propostas p/ o lobo" ou qualquer outra fic minha de Inuyasha, portanto ela ainda ñ se declarara)

Inuyasha nada respondeu, só uniu seus lábios num beijo. E depois sussurrou:

-Minha Kagome, ñ me deixe... eu a quero aqui do meu lado...

Kagome ainda estava muito fraca e Inuyasha preocupado com ela nos braços, assim ñ perceberam q o frio foi diminuindo, mas ainda estava intenso p/ os dois.

A menina fechou os olhos e dormiu p/ se recuperar. Enquanto isso o meio youkai a observava e lembrava quando tinha vontade de beijar Kikyou e ñ podia já q ela era sacerdotisa, mas Kagome ñ...

Passado um tempo, ela acordou e viu q Inuyasha tirara mais de sua veste p/ aquecê-la e estava só de calças.

Percebeu também q seu corpo era muito bonito, seu abdome era muito definido e rijo, seus ombros largos e seus braços envoltos em sua cintura e o outro nas costas lhe proporcionavam um sentimento de segurança e conforto.

-Inuyasha...

-Kagome... eu também te amo...

Aquela necessidade de calor, a privacidade de ambos a sós na caverna, após terem se declarado, um sentimento explodia de seus corações e a liberdade q prevalecia entre os dois de dizerem naquela hora o q queriam, sem interrupções ou alguém p/ julgá-los, a fez desejar um beijo novamente, e parece q seu olhar já demonstrou isso, pois Inuyasha a tomou e agora desbravava com sua língua toda a boca da menina. Esta se sentia tentada a despir-se, mas ñ por muito tempo, pois logo percebeu a mão de Inuyasha por debaixo de sua blusa arrepiando sua pele com a ponta das grandes unhas.

Ela ñ sabia como reagir e deixou, então, levar-se pelos instintos. Desceu as mãos pelas costas do cão alcançando sua calça. Ele a levantou pela cintura, sentando-a em seu colo e agora beijava seus seios seminus. Ele percorreu as mãos nas coxas levantando sua saia e retirando-a. Kagome o apertou com desejo contra seu corpo e começaram a se livrar dos restos de suas vestes mais rápido. Quando se viram totalmente nus, a garota ficou meio insegura, devido a sua pouca idade, no entanto aquela tentação à sua frente lhe pedindo e disposto a lhe oferecer todo seu carinho, a fez fechar os olhos e estar decidida a amá-lo p/ o resto de sua vida entregando-se ao seu amor.

Agora, Inuyasha a deitou sobre suas vestes, beijava e mordia seu pescoço de um jeito delicado, retirando os fios de seus cabelos espalhados sobre seu corpo. Então, o meio youkai a segurou pela cintura e a fez sua.

Kagome firmava-se com as mãos em seus braços.

-Inu... ah... Inuyasha...ah...

As sensações sentidas por ambos ñ eram somente de prazer, mas de amor, um amor puro q transcendia qualquer malícia indigna dos dois seres. Neste momento ela já ñ tinha incertezas ou medo, tudo o q queria era permanecer com ele, mesmo sem saber se sairiam ou ñ vivos. O q importava era q ninguém mais os faria esquecer aquilo e mesmo q ñ fosse eterno, aquele momento se marcaria até suas mortes...

O frio amenizara-se por completo, mas mesmo q ñ tivesse, eles ñ perceberiam, pois o sangue de ambos corria por suas veias fazendo seus corpos queimarem.

Depois, ele a pôs em seu peito e preferiu dormir, pois sentiu q seus ferimentos se abriram depois dos movimentos intensos.

-Ah...- suspirou Inuyasha.

-O q foi, Inuyasha?- perguntou Kagome q acariciava suas orelhinhas brancas.

-Nada, Kagome...-disse Inuyasha beijando-a e fechando os olhos p/ descansar.

De repente, ouviram um barulho, o lacre se abrira e Kikyou entrara. Os três se entreolharam e ficaram encabulados; Kagome e Inuyasha se vestiram rápido e Kikyou correu p/ fora da caverna.

A sacerdotisa ficou em choque! Todo o tempo e a energia q gastara p/ q o lacre se desfizesse na caverna foram p/ q ela visse aquilo? Sim, ela sabia, pela energia q sentia dos dois, q ambos estavam presos lá, mas naquelas condições?

Inuyasha pediu p/ q ela parasse, ele daria explicações. Kagome também gritou com Inuyasha e começou a chorar:

-Inuyasha, vc me usou!

Ele parou na porta da caverna e voltou até a menina.

-Eu me entrego a vc e agora me faz isso?- chorou ela.

-Kagome, eu só ia dizer a Kikyou q eu ñ a amava mais, p/ q ela me esquecesse. No passado, eu a amei, e foi bom, só q agora amo vc, quero vc e ela tem q aceitar isso. Kagome, eu nunca faria algo tão sério c/ vc se ñ a amasse.

Kagome sorriu e abraçou Inuyasha. Eles se beijaram e saíram do local de mãos dadas pelo caminho coberto de folhas das árvores e q os levava ao vilarejo e suas vidas jamais seriam as mesmas...

Capítulo 3: O Retorno

Chegando no vilarejo, Kagome e Inuyasha encontraram Sango e Mirok:

-Sango, o monge q procuravam curou suas costas?- perguntou Kagome.

-Ah, sim, melhor do q eu esperava...

-E vc, Inuyasha? Parece ñ muito bem... seus ferimentos estão abertos...- Pergunta Mirok.

-Estou bem, meus ferimentos se abriram pois... é,... eu... tropecei num nabo, bati a cabeça numa árvore e cai numa plantação de arroz! É foi isso! Foi isso!- disse rápido Inuyasha.

-Nossa... – disseram desconfiados.

Depois de um tempo, quando já anoitecia as duas meninas foram conversar:

-Como foi a viagem, Sango, o q aconteceu?

-Eu... ñ conte a ninguém, Kagome...mas ...ai q vergonha! É q ... eu e o Mirok...

Kagome sentiu-se mais aliviada... ñ fora a única...

Porém ainda ficou pensando se Kikyou ñ ia querer uma revanche...

-E vc?- indagou a exterminadora.

-Eu... eu amo o Inuyasha...

Isto bastou p/ q ela entendesse. E seria muito bom também se Inuyasha entendesse isto realmente.

-Só espero q agora ele ñ fique mais brigando com o Kouga...- disse Kagome.

Sendo assim, os dias passaram a serem "normais", mas ñ como antes, é claro, todavia ninguém ficou sabendo sobre nada, somente Sango e Kagome. Mirok e Inuyasha ñ contaram um p/ o outro absolutamente nada, apesar das desconfianças, afinal do monge era de se esperar mesmo, e o meio youkai era muito fechado e durão p/ uma pergunta tão íntima e que lhe causaria um constrangimento capaz de fazê-lo surrar até o próprio amigo...

Mas será q Inuyasha entenderia Kagome?

Não posso considerar um fim nesta fic. Continuação em "Propostas p/ o lobo".

Desculpem-me, leitores, por ter mandado a outra fic primeiro, mas é q a ânsia de mandar fic me fez postar a primeira q estava pronta no meu pc. E era a outra, mas tudo bem, né?

Deu p/ entendê-la. Agora sim, temos esta p/ esclarecer qualquer outras falas da já citada fanfic.

Obrigada, por lerem esta coisa e me xinguem, dêem sugestões, elogios (eu sei q é quase impossível elogiar isto, mas...) nos reviews, mas os mandem, por favor.

Também queria me desculpar por erros q me fugiram no enredo...

Ñ, e a reza do Mirok, acho q foi um exorcismo, p/ ela se recuperar tão rápido, ai q marmelada...

Acho q é só...

Kaoru K. Himura


End file.
